


Always on the hunt for a little more time

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An immediately orphaned work, quick and short scene from an early relationship, this one Ford/Reader.By altaredflesh





	Always on the hunt for a little more time

“I can hear you thinking,” you slid one hand down a long plane of warm skin, ghosting your fingers along ribs and scars gently.

“Hm. I assume that's a metaphor. You'd tell me if you suddenly developed any psychic powers, right?” Muscle flexed and stretched under your palm, and you loosened your grip to allow him to roll and face you. 

“I'm thinking the answer at you very hard,” you said and half glared up at him. “Alternately, if I said yes, would you agree to stay in bed with me and test my newfound skills?”

You felt an arm wrap around your hip, pulling you closer to his broad chest which shook with a deep bassy chuckle. You edged closer without thinking, sliding one leg up to wrap around his waist, then sighed against his skin.

“Darling, never fear: you're the most fascinating mystery in this house, psychic powers or no. Though I think I can just barely read your mind… I think you're saying..” his hand slid along your skin, ghosting upward to softly pinch a nipple, leaving you gasping quietly.

“Yes, definitely, you seem to understand completely,” you leaned upward, and ran a series of open mouthed kisses along his neck, tracing along his tendon as he tipped his head back. “And this means-?”

“Hm, I think it goes like this,” he ran his hand along your leg, from the knee over his hip up and in, gripping your ass for a moment, then dancing along to between your thighs.

“You're excellent at this mind reading stuff,” you managed to get out the words in between breathless kisses.

He pulled you forward, until you were straddling his waist, laying over the length of him. Then he was unusually still. You sat up, confused by the shift, and the blankets slid to pool around your waist. You looked down at him, to see if you sitting upright had really been his goal or if he'd had some other seductive move planned, but once you saw his face you understood. Whatever plan he'd had a moment ago, seeing you must have blanked it from his mind.

He was staring up, jaw slightly opened and eyes glazed. His hands had slowed to a stop, one resting on you hip and the other hovering forgotten in the air above your thigh while his eyes darted over you. You pushed your hair back, giving him a moment to recover. When he remained frozen, you laughed.

“You can look AND touch, ya know,” with that you took the free hand trembling near your leg and pressed it joking to your breast. Ford huffed a laugh and unfroze, fingers finally dancing across your skin again.

“Apologies, I lost my train of thought. You left me a little, uhm. Speechless,” he leaned halfway up, pulling you back down to be kissed.

“So,” you managed to slip the words in between kisses, “Did I really manage to stop you thinking?”

“You most certainly did.”

“Ah, I don't know the subtle, mature, sexy way to ask this. Am I staying?” 

“I'm sorry, I don't understand. You're very good at preventing me from thinking, to be fair,” he managed to mutter out the words, rolling you over to nip at your throat gently. Your hands tangled in his curls.

“I guess I'm asking if I'm staying the night. Until breakfast, or daylight, or whatever.” You stuttered, trying to sound relaxed and failing. “We slept together, but am I sleeping here, I mean.”

Ford sat up then, putting some space between you somehow while still keeping you wrapped in his arms. At first you just focused on the fuzz of hair on his forearm, trying to avoid eye contact, but after a moment you felt his fingers brush your cheek, the lightest suggestion of turning your chin to face him. You took the hint and looked into his eyes, nervous. 

“I apologize, I should have perhaps made myself, and my intentions, clearer. It's obviously up to you how long you stay, but if I had my way… Well really, there's no time for me to be shy: I have to admit I keep expecting to wake up and find you gone. I want every moment with you I can steal. I want to keep you up until dawn to learn every inch of you, serve you breakfast in bed, distract you from breakfast in bed, fall asleep with you in the morning, and find you still here at dusk. I want as much of you as you're willing to give, for as long as you'll put up with me.” His eyes were dark with something like lust, but his voice was steady and honest. It made something behind your throat ache, like swallowing hot water.

“I mean… I work on Monday, so how does 48 hours sound for now?” You managed the words without a waiver in your voice, but hoped he understood that you'd be stay longer, later, maybe every weekend, maybe forever if he let you. His smile was luminous and comforting, so you leaned up to switch the lights off before kissing it away in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this and "We are young again," are both mine and thank you kindly for reading! I'm not comfortable posting these on my main, but was thinking about opening an account just for Grunkle fics (listen, I have a problem, I admit it, I am weak...). Would y'all be interested in more multichapter fics by me?  
> -altaredflesh


End file.
